The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus with a copy function that prints image data read from a manuscript on printing paper according to set printing conditions.
At school, notes and the like are generally written using a pencil, however, when using an image forming apparatus to copy a manuscript that has been written with a pencil, the writing may be thin and unreadable. By performing image processing (density change, sharpness) for pencil writing it is possible to make an easy-to-read copy of a manuscript written in pencil, however, copying may be performed inadvertently without remembering to set this image processing. Therefore, technology has been proposed that determines whether or not an image written on a manuscript is written in pencil, and when it is determined there is pencil writing, displays a warning and inquires whether or not it is necessary to change the density setting for the image.